Pickup trucks and utility vehicles are often provided with a bed or cargo bay for transporting cargo. Vehicle beds are typically used to carry or haul cargo, but, with the attachment of accessory devices, it may be possible to expand the utility of such vehicles. A variety of items are available for utilizing the cargo space.
For example, bed dividers can be purchased as an after-market item. Horizontal dividers can also be installed to enable tiered storage. Ladder racks are also commercially available. While useful, these items are often expensive. Moreover, each of these must be purchased as separate items. When not in use, these items must generally be removed from the vehicle and stored off-board. Storing a bed divider, a tiered storage divider, and a ladder rack requires a significant amount of storage space.
Many of these vehicles also have a cargo cover or tonneau cover to cover the bed to protect the interior of the cargo cover and any items stored therein. The cover may be made as a one-piece panel or a multiple sections of panels that are attached or secured to the vehicle, and may be made of rigid panels that are foldable and/or removable, or a flexible fabric material that may be rolled up and stored when not in use. Many dividers or racks cannot receive and store items without removal of the tonneau cover from its position over the cargo area.